spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Burger Burglar
Burger Burglar is the third episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode: Dead Eye Plankton breaks out of jail and tries to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula Transcript Last time in Adventures in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBuck got a job at the Krusty Kantina and made the Krabby Patty (We see Mr. Krabs in his office) (Mr. Krabs is seen writing the Krabby Patty secret formula) Mr. Krabs (Western): There we go! The secret formula for the Krabby Patty! Mr. Krabs (Western): Just in case if SpongeBuck forgets (Scene cuts to the bar) Sir: Hi...i'll have an....umm.... Sir: uh......... Hopalong Tentacles: (annoyed): JUST MAKE YOUR STUPID ORDER!!! Sir: Okay...okay...no need to yell... Sir: A Krabby Patty, please? Hopalong Tentacles: SpongeBuck! One Krabby Patty! SpongeBuck: Comin' right up! (SpongeBuck makes Krabby Patty) SpongeBuck: Order up! (Hopalong gives the Sir his Krabby Patty) Hopalong Tentacles: Here ya go sir, one Krabby Patty... Sir: Thanks! (pays) (Hopalong tries grabbing the money, but Mr. Krabs pushes him out of the way) Mr. Krabs (Western): Money!!! (Mr. Krabs is seen going to his office) Mr. Krabs (Western): Now, to count my money: 1, 2, 3... (A telescope is seen spying on Mr. Krabs) (The telescope looks at the secret formula) (Dead Eye Plankton is seen holding the telescope, in jail) Dead Eye Plankton: So...the Krusty Kantina is popular because of a Krabby Patty? Dead Eye Plankton: Eureka! Dead Eye Plankton: Oh, Karen!!! (whistles) Karen: (with a ten gallon hat and lasso) Yes, Dead Eye? Dead Eye Plankton: Can you please break me out of jail? Karen: Sure thing! (Karen whips her lasso at the jailbars, breaking them) (Dead Eye gets out of jail) Dead Eye Plankton: Now, to get that Krabby Patty secret formula! Karen: "Krabby Patty"? Dead Eye Plankton: Yes, the reason that the Krusty Kantina is so popular Karen: Oh Dead Eye Plankton: If I get that formula, and make my restaurant: "The Chum Cantina", sell Krabby Patties for a cheaper price, i'll run the Krusty Kantina out of business! Karen: To The Chum Cantina! (Bubble transition to The Chum Cantina) (Dead Eye Plankton takes out a plan) Dead Eye Plankton: Ah...Good old Plan A! (Dead Eye reads Plan A: Take the secret formula) (Dead Eye goes to the Krusty Kantina) Dead Eye Plankton: This is a stick-up! (Scene cuts to everyone inside the Kantina covered with tape, including Mr. Krabs and SpongeBuck) (Dead Eye gets the formula and goes to his cantina) Dead Eye Plankton: I win! I win! I WIN!!! (Dead Eye laughs evilly) SpongeBuck: No! (SpongeBuck un-sticks everyone) Now, i'm gonna save the Krusty Kantina! (Bubble transition to the Chum Cantina) Dead Eye Plankton: I got it! I GOT IT! SpongeBuck: That's what you '''think! Dead Eye Plankton: ''SPONGEBUCK?!' (SpongeBuck takes the formula and puts Dead Eye in jail) Dead Eye Plankton: Curses! (Bubble transition to the Krusty Kantina) Mr. Krabs (Western): You did it boy! You saved me restaurant! (Everyone in the Kantina cheers) Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Hopalong Tentacles * Mr. Krabs (Western) * Dead Eye Plankton * Karen (Western) (Debut) Trivia * This is the first time that Plankton wants to steal the formula in this series Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch